1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a slide track structure of a linear platform, and more particularly to a slide track structure of a linear platform, wherein each upper end of the U-shaped guide track is formed with an inclined face, thereby capable of producing better structural stiffness, saving material, and decreasing the entire weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear platform includes a base, guide tracks, a slide base, a transmission mechanism, and a motor. The opposite parallel guide tracks are secured on the base. The transmission mechanism mounted on the slide base will transform the cycling action into the linear movement of the slide base, so as to drive the slide base to displace and move on the guide track. Usually, the transmission mechanism includes a ball screw or a belt.
A conventional guide track 7 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is formed with guide grooves 71 co-operating with the transmission mechanism on the slide base, and has a U-shaped structure. The U-shaped structure has a good structural inertia moment for resisting a bending action, thereby providing better stiffness. The elongated guide grooves 71 at the two sides of the guide track 7 are provided with balls that may roll, so that the slide base may be driven by the transmission mechanism to move linearly by means of rolling of the balls. The guide track 7 is stationary, and the slide base is moved linearly relative to the guide track 7. However, the conventional linear platform has the following disadvantages.
1. The linear platform needs to be fed at a high velocity, needs to be positioned precisely, and needs to be controlled easily, so that the structural stiffness of the original guide track 7 is not enough.
2. The mass of the linear platform will produce an inertia force of action, and the longer solid structure of the conventional guide track 7 is the primary factor of producing the inertia force of action, thereby causing worse influence on the precision of the product, especially for the multi-layer or multi-axle type combination (such as the X-Y axis type platform), or for the cycling and cantilever beam type linear driving platform. Therefore, the most important problem is to decrease the structural inertia action.
3. The lifetime of the linear platform depends on co-operation of the guide track 7 and the transmission mechanism of the slide base. If the dust, dirt or the like infiltrate into the guide track 7 and the transmission mechanism of the slide base, the precision of transmission is affected, and the lifetime is decreased.
4. The center of gravity xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d of the conventional linear platform is higher, thereby easily affecting the stability during operation at a high velocity, wasting material of the guide track 7, and increasing the weight of the guide track 7.
For solving the shortcomings of the conventional linear platform, the structural thickness may be increased to increase the stiffness. However, the structural weight is increased in the meantime.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a slide track structure of a linear platform that may increase the structural stiffness. The center of gravity of the slide track structure of the linear platform may be lowered. The outer edge of the upper end of the U-shaped guide track is formed with an inclined face or a smooth arc-shaped face, thereby capable of producing better structural stiffness.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a slide track structure of a linear platform that may save cost of material. The outer edge of the upper end of the U-shaped guide track is formed with an inclined face. Thus, lowering of the center of gravity may reduce the height of the U-shaped guide track, while the inclined face may reduce the thickness of the U-shaped guide track, thereby saving cost of material.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a slide track structure of a linear platform that may reduce the entire weight. The lowering of the center of gravity may reduce the height of the U-shaped guide track, while the inclined face may reduce the thickness of the U-shaped guide track, so that the weight of the U-shaped guide track may be greatly reduced.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a slide track structure of a linear platform that have a longer lifetime. The peripheral side of the slide base is provided with dustproof plates and oil scraping plates, for covering the clearance between the slide base and the U-shaped guide track, thereby increasing the lifetime of the present invention.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.